Mental State Of Mind
by Arithena
Summary: Itachi is finally getting the help that he finally needs, Sasuke tells the stories that explanation on the 30 words that Itachi must never hear. Meanwhile Itachi in place in the hospital where questionable experiments are taken place.
1. Freak

"Please, don't leave me Sasuke! I'm all better, you see!" Itachi begged, he tried to block the door away from his otouto. Sasuke glared at him and try to shove him out his way but Itachi won't budge.

"Itachi, you're not well, you need help!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Itachi was the perfect example of a mad man; he was dangerous especially since he was born with a couple of Mental disorders with symptoms like Rage attacks, Psychosis, Paranoia and Hallucinations.

His brother conditions has cause him to be completely unstable and delusional especially years without his medication, Itachi has was no longer manageable for Sasuke.

"You don't know that! You don't know that until you give me the chance. Sasuke no!" Itachi tried to pull his otouto into his arms but, Sasuke decided to escape his insane brother by going out the back door.

He was getting tired of dealing with him.

"Get away from me you freak!" Sasuke's words had hit Itachi's heart hard, he hate it when his brother say awful things about him, especially when Itachi always goes around town saying wonderful things about Sasuke...in fact, it had anger him.

No one is going to speak about him like that!

"Sasuke, how dare you!"

Itachi grabbed his brother by his left wrist, when his brother tries to snatch it back Itachi in a fit of rage twisted it.

Sasuke growled and his knees collapse to the ground. Itachi stared with fury in his eyes, then a voice in his head starts commanding him to do one thing while Sasuke was down.

The same voice that tell him to do awful things that Itachi don't normally do, the same voice that been haunting him since childhood.

_Kill him...kill him NOW!..._

Itachi didn't say anything, he was slipping slowly out or reality again. He slowly walked out the living room and into the kitchen.

He pulled out a kitchen knife from the drawer and walk back in the room his younger brother is in. Sasuke was still in the same area where Itachi had left him.

'_What are you waiting for? Kill him! Kill him! '_

As Itachi slowly and carefully approached his brother, Sasuke noticed a glare and he look up at his brother with water in his eyes, when he rub them he nearly screamed when the knife his older brother was holding was pointed at him.

Itachi was talking to himself, he is losing his mind again.

"Kill Sasuke..." He mumbled under breath.

What the fuck is the matter with him.

"Aniki, stop you don't want to do this. Are you still there?" Sasuke quietly asked, he try not to raise his voice knowing that when his brother in this stage he have to stay calm, or...

"Don't answer him Itachi, he is nothing! End his life, spread his blood across the walls." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Sasuke began to scoot back a bit from his insane brother, actually this was not his brother anymore... This was someone else, someone who is living in his brothers head and tormenting him, it wasn't Itachi's fault...no it was that damn illness that Itachi was born with that cause him to behave this way at random times.

It is actually is quite sad.

Sasuke had no choice but to go in his pocket, grab the cell and dial 9-1-1.

**_-Hello, what is your emergency-_**

-Please, come quick...my aniki is not well, he is walking towards me with a kitchen blade and he already broke my wrist! God, I don't think he is going to snap back to his normal self! Help me!-

"Stay still Sasuke, this will all over soon..." Itachi whispers as he grab Sasuke's foot. Sasuke yelp before kicking his foot loose and running to the washroom in the hall. He lock the door and slid his back behind it. Itachi was at the door in seconds trying to break it down but Sasuke was pushing back with all his weight.

-**_Hello? Hello...Sir are you still here? We have contacted local authorities, there are on their way! Are you in a safe place?-_**

-Yes! I'm locked in the bathroom! Oh god please tell me you guys are almost here I can't hold the door any longer-

Sasuke could hear his brothers screams and demands to be let inside, he made a mental list in his head...one of the words he must not call Itachi 'freak'.

Itachi had over thirty trigger words that sends him into a murder spree. He has to be careful about saying them.

Sasuke begin to wish his parents were still alive, they always knew what to do in situations like this, especially his father he knew how to help his brother calm down.

Sadly, they both contracted a deadly disease and died two days after each other. That was about ten years ago, and the pass ten years were hard.

Itachi is getting worst, he developed an odd dependance on Sasuke that made him feel uncomfortable. Also Itachi needs to take the medication that helps him, he said that he was all better which is a lie.

Its time to let Itachi see a real doctor.

Sasuke all of a sudden hear the police on bust through the door and then a struggle between them and Itachi.

**"Drop your weapon!"**

Is all Sasuke could even here before the police strapped Itachi in a hospital stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. One of the officers knocks on the door. "Its okay,Sasuke. Open the doctor."

The door popped open and Sasuke pop his head out from behind.

"How...did you know my name?"

"I guess I should introduce myself...my name is Madara Uchiha, your uncle..."

Few hours later...

Sasuke is waiting outside the mental ward in the hospital, his brother was heavily sedated and wont be up for awhile.

Sasuke felt guilty that he had to call the cops on his poor brother but years of dealing with this it was enough.

Madara sat next to Sasuke and handed him a cherry popsicle stick as he sucks on a grape flavor popsicle.

"Sasuke, what I have I been told is that you have years of scars and bruises all over 90% of your body and not once you have report this abuse till now? Why did you not tell anyone about his poor health?"

"I thought I could help Itachi... I thought I could help him..."Sasuke mumbled. He stared at the blue cast on his wrist.

Madara sighed..."Tell me more about your brother's condition, the first thing that comes to mind.."

"Aniki has 30 words that you should never say to him...freak is the new one...

-To be cont.


	2. Wrong

Please read authors notes on the bottom, (Suggest before reading)

* * *

I remember when Aniki was much younger how quick he was to hurt things around him.

It was actually, Itachi has been this way before a was even born. I was told that when he was a week old , he did nothing but stare at the walls or babble to absolutely nothing. Age 3 is when our parents noticed he wasn't as normal as they expect him to be.

Itachi's imaginary friends became more realistic and they were telling him to do bad things. He began to do strange body moments such as rocking back and forth in place, flapping his arms around, even using words that made no sense in a sentence. For example, when mother asked him to bathe he replies. "The cookie running jump in!"

They took him into a child psychiatric to see if there was anything wrong or it's just his childish behavior. The family shrink was very familiar with behavior like this, this type of mental disorder was real common in our family. VEOS (Very Early On-set Schizophrenia), it only happens in one out of forty births in our family. And out of those forty they only get it between ages 6-13, Aniki was the youngest reported.

After the diagnosis my parents abandoned every single future they had set for him, they did not allow him to go to school, rarely mom ever brought him to the store in fear that he might have psychotic breakdown and embarrass her in public. Aniki didn't like being treated the way our parents were treating him. He felt like the thing he was doing earlier was very bad. This didn't help situations at home...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Don't touch! Don't touch!" Itachi screamed to the top of his long as his father try to restrain him, Fugaku was previously scheduled to go to a meeting at the military police headquarters and have one of his men to watch over his difficult son but, Itachi just have to pick the worst times to misbehaved. So Fugaku decided to let an understudied take his place while he controls Itachi._

_ "Itachi, control yourself!" Fugaku was a strong man but, most of his strength was already drained from him from trying to hold a five-year old down. He felt like he was losing his mind, Itachi was behaving like an animal that Fugaku actually considered taking the boy's neck and twisting it just so he could finally get his peace._

_What a terrible thing to think of..._

_"What is wrong with you!? Why can't you just be still..." Fugaku begged his son, he must have said something because Itachi literally jumped at him and used his nails to scratch or try to scratch out his father's eyes._

_ "I'll kill you, I hate you! I hate you!" Itachi shouted at the top of his lungs. Fugaku yelp in pain, he pick his son up (regardless of the kicking and screaming) and dragged him into a soft room he and his wife created just for times like this. The soft room has no items that is sharp or can be used as a weapon, only a soft bed and a couple of cotton material toys were inside. Fugaku lays him on the bed, walked out and locked the door before his son had the chance to get up again and start banging and throwing himself against the wall. Fugaku, as much as he hates it, have to lock his son up somewhere that he won't hurt himself or others._

_As quickly as possible he rushed into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom And pulled out a bottle of pills with Itachi's name on it._

_'chlorpromazine...every 8 hours, up to 100 mg every 6 hours for severely ill patients'_

_They are used for mild sedation, Itachi was prescribe these pills to not knock him out but to calm him down just enough. _

_Fugaku was very apprehensive about giving the child this type of medication, he felt like a terrible father for wishing that his son was normal. When Fugaku first learn that his wife had conceived Itachi he imagine the boy in politics, business, education. Not in and out of a mental ward_!

_He twisted open the cap and place one pill in the palm of his hand. He just tells himself that this pill will make his son normal, it was the only thing that motivates him to give it to Itachi. Fugaku hear the door open and thought that Itachi had picked the lock but, when he heard his wife voice he was more than thrill to see her._

_"Honey, I'm back..." She said as she drop the bags of groceries on the front steps, before she even had a chance to sit down she notice the huge mess around the entire house, it looked as if a battle has took place in her own home. Mikoto then notice her husband was exhausted. Mikoto realise what going on when she see him holding Itachi's medication in his hand._

_"Oh dear," she said as she place her hand on her mouth. "Should I call 9-1-1?" Not like it was the first time they were force to call the police..._

_"That won't be needed, I can handle my on son! I will not have him hospitalized again!"Fugaku yelled at his wife, never again Fugaku would allow the state to take his son away for six months of pain...those places are terrible and no child should ever be hospitalized or some doctors test monkey for various drugs._

_ Mikoto ignored her husband she believe it would be good for him but, Fugaku was a man who would stay by his word. She walked in the room her husband locked their son in released him. Immediately Itachi ran out the room throwing punches at her as if he was trying to fight for his life. Mikoto kneel to his level and held him in her arms as tries to hush him. Fugaku places the pill in Itachi's mouth and forces him to sallow. It took a while before the boy was no longer going through his psychosis state but he was still delusional because, he was responding to voices._

_"Honey, are you still with us?" Mikoto asked, she stroked his hair gently. Itachi didn't respond. Fugaku smiles sadly at his son before picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom. Mikoto watched them disappear upstairs before standing up, the soft room was a mess but not as bad as the countless scattered glass pieces all over the floor. She picked up the groceries first and then a broom and dust pan._

_she has some work to do._

_"hello?...are you still there..?" Itachi mumbled, his father stared at him. Fugaku was curious on what his child was seeing. Is this thing was just an imagination or was it real...to just Itachi. So many questions that only Itachi himself can answer._

_"Hey, father?"_

_Fugaku look down at his son and smiled, he finally came back._

_"Yes, son?"_

_"Never say that bad word again...I don't like that word it makes the man come back and tell me to do things."_

_"What word? And if the man tells you to do something bad why listen?" Fugaku asked._

_Itachi scrunched his face, almost relented to say the word. "W-wroonggg-" he sits up from his bed and rocked back and forth. "It makes the people in my head mad"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I promise won't say that word again; in fact, write it down on a piece of paper and we call it the bad word list. Place it on the fridge and I will remember." Fugaku suggested. Itachi calm down once more and smiled. _

_"Okay,"_

_Fugaku tucked his son into bed before leaving him to rest. He walked downstairs and help his wife with the cleaning. Mikoto stop what she was doing a walk towards Fugaku. "Terrible and Amazing news." Mikoto started the conversation. "Right now I want to hear to the amazing news."_

_"I wanted to tell you this on our anniversary, I'm pregnant again," She smiled. Fugaku was speechless. They were trying to get a baby for three years now they are finally get another life in the family._

_ "Honey, that's amazing! Great news, oh yes it is!" He cheered. "And the terrible?"_

_Mikoto looked up stairs. "I fear our son might hurt it..."_

_Fugaku grab Mikoto's hand and held them to his heart; he tries to think of something to say to comfort his wife, if he said that there was no way Itachi wouldn't hurt this child he would be lying to her. _

_"We'll worry about that later, for now only worry about helping him get better...go rest, I clean this mess up." He said, Mikoto insist that she help him but Fugaku refuse her offer. Itachi peered his head from the corner of the hallway._

_ He couldn't help but to feel guilty, his parents were either sad or scare when ever they look at him, even though they try to hide their emotions with a smile. He knew he was a sick kid but, he doesn't remember doing anything bad to cause this much despair towards his parents. _

_Itachi want to run to his parents and tell them that he would be all better if they just give him chicken noodle soup and cough syrup just like when he was bedridden with the common cold. But he stood in his place, his parents might get made at him for not listening. Itachi don't want to get them mad, it's bad enough the weird squiggles, Spirits and voice are mad at him for not hurting his father enough._

_He runs back inside his room when he heard his mother going back up the stairs._

* * *

XXX

I did do some research on the illness and I want to get clear that I do not mean to offend people who has or know anyone with the mental illness of schizophrenia, my facts are still kinda rusty but I do try to make is as accurate as possible...my apologies

Sorry, this was a rushed chapter. I'm so tired and I have a rough day, but I really want to get this published I promise to make this chapter better later...

To Be Cont.


	3. Dangerous

3.)Dangerous

"Mr. Uchiha, officer...You may see the patient now but please keep visitation short, please." A male doctor said.

He excused his way outside the door as we entered in to see my brother. It terrified me to be near him now, he literally tried to kill me! Not like it was the first time he tried to but, the thought of being in danger because of Itachi was just to hard to handle.

I don't understand my brother at all, he sometimes become this gentle and sweet human being then, other times he is completely out of his mind...I honestly don't know what is Itachi's true personality, he always switches back and forth. As Madara and I walked inside my heart wouldn't stop beating. Itachi was laying in his hospital bed, his torso and legs strapped down and his arms were in restraints. Aniki was in a deep sleep which is great cause if he wasn't he would try with all his might to break himself free and attack me. Madara just stared at him, with no emotion just studying him.

"Your brother...he don't sleep much do he?" I shook my head no, he must have noticed the stress lines on his face. "He only sleeps but six hours a day, I have to keep him constantly preoccupied or else he would try to hurt himself." Madara kept staring at him before mumbling something I can't hear, Madara was taking a seat next to Aniki.

I took the chair next to him, I didn't say much for a good ten minutes before he asked me another question. "I'm guessing that you're curious about me, aren't you?"

Honestly I never really thought about it till now, I never heard about this man in my entire life. "I've only met you two when you guys were very young, I doubt your brother even remembers me. Your father and I were brothers as well...we, um never get along...hell disowned me, when I..." Madara didn't want to discuss much and I'm not worried about that at the moment.

"Is-is he...okay?" I said to the doctor as he entire back inside the room, I fear that Itachi might have to stay here for the rest of his life. "Itachi, he is..." The doctor look at his charts before giving me an answer. "Oh yes, Itachi age 21. He's diagnosed with schizophrenia, right? I'm afraid that your brother have to stay here for a while. He is far to dangerous to be only handle with by a minor."

"What do you mean? I been with my brother since my parents death! Itachi has been a wonderful brother and he just need to constantly take his medication and he be fine! You don't know what you are talking about!" Sasuke yelled at the doctor.

"Sasuke please, your brother is not well at all...please understand, consider permanently leaving him in a medical institution."

"When you said permanently? What do you mean?" Madara asked. "Probably for his life, Itachi is obviously out of control. I mean look at him..." I turned towards my brother, his long black hair was frizzy and unkempt. He never brushes it though, and when I try to do it for him, he complains it hurts and his head bleed even though it didn't. His nails jagged and black from scratching at the walls, he was very underweight for his age and his skin over the years has gotten paler. He did look unstable, but no way in hell I let a doctor bad mouth my brother, before I start yelling Madara cut me off.

"You should probably release the boy from his restraints, he might be unhappy to see he's forced in his place." I stared at Madara's arms he has rubbed the for a while, long deep scars were running down them. The doctor left to ask head of the mental health ward about the restraints, giving me a chance to ask Madara about the scars.

"Where did those come from?" I asked him.

"Oh, that's from my little brother..." He said sadly. He pulled his sleeves down. "He is no longer alive..." He said so quietly I could barely hear it. So I had two unknown uncles that I never know about.

I wasn't so worried about it at the moment. Itachi was on my mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Itachi was running up and down the hospital waiting room 'playing' with his imaginary best friend Shisui. _

_Shisui is the only one out of many hallucinations that Itachi wasn't afraid of or at violently, Shisui is an eleven year-old boy who live inside Itachi's brain. Fugaku was sitting patiently as his wife gave birth their second child, the pregnancy was hard on them with their son in the way._

_ When they first told the news that Mikoto was pregnant with the baby Itachi tried to take the baby out by slicing open his mother, he thought she ate it and was going to eat him next. Lucky for her he couldn't find any knives._

_"Itachi, can you and your, er...friend...can sit down? You should be sleepy after all that running, huh?" Fugaku smiled at his son, Itachi looked so normal when he obeyed his father's wishes and sat quietly down. _

_This was the Itachi Fugaku so dearly loves, he didn't even look like he had anything wrong with him...Its times like this moment that he was proud to be his father. He stretches his hand and ruffles with his hair making the little one laugh._

_ "Oooohh...Shisui, tickling me! And now fathers doing it too!" Itachi was holding his side with one arm to keep his friend from tickling and the other to pull his father hand off. "You're a funny boy, you know?" Fugaku said to Itachi._

_"Father! Shisui asked you a question and you didn't even answer!" Itachi yelled at his father. Fugaku was confused, he just decided to play along with it. "No, I'm afraid I didn't hear him...what did he asked?"_

_"He wanna know if you can take him to the bathroom?" Itachi mumbled. Fugaku assume Itachi meant that he had to go. _

_"Son, do you have to go?" Itachi shook his head and pointed to the air next to him, "He..." Fugaku nodded and took his son head and the imaginary Shisui's hand, again he is just playing along. "Shisui,isn't father the greastest!?_

_Itachi said jumping off his seat. He grabbed his father hand and pull him off the chair. "Easy now, I can't move as fast I used to" _

_Itachi then stop and stared at his father. "Itachi, what is it? What wr-the matter?" Fugaku stopped himself before saying the taboo word. He heard a strange sound followed by gasp from other visitors. He look down and saw that Itachi has wet himself. _

_But Itachi for some unknown reason didn't register that fact into his head till moments later. His eyes started to water and he sat on the ground and produced the loudest sound that ever came from a six-year-old._

_"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hot streams of tears ran down Itachi's face as he drop on the floor and covered his face. _

_Fugaku quickly as possible pick his son up and carried him to the mens restroom, as soon they were inside Fugaku locked the door and quickly undress his son into his birthday-suit. There was nothing his could do with the soaked clothes so disposed them and place his shirt back on his body, luckily his shirt was long enough to cover him till he could ask the receptionist for extra clothing. _

_"Itachi, let me carry you okay?" Itachi wiped his tears and shook his head yes. _

_"Thats my boy," Fugaku said as he gentle smiles and carried his son out the bathroom. Itachi was quiet but, he keep moving his head around. Fugaku press Itachi's head on his shoulder to keep it still as he walked up to the receptionist._

_"Excuse me, do you have any clean underwear?"_

_The women gasped and slapped him, "Pervert!" Fugaku quickly tried to explain that he didn't mean it like that. _

_"No,no it's for my son! He had an-accident..." He whisper trying to keep his son situation private. "Ohhh, I understand. Um, here its not the first time we have a problem such as this in the waiting room." She handed him some clean whitie and the two made another trip to the bathroom. _

_After that, they waited another forty minutes before the doctor announced another little boy into the world. Fugaku jumped up and cheered in excitement and Itachi just sat and talked to Shisui about the baby._

_'__**Do you think your mom and dad would love the baby more than you?'**_

_'Mother and father love me.'_

_'__**Even when your parents think you are bad? You are bad!"**_

_'I know I am, and I don't know why...maybe my baby brother would be badder and then they think I'm a good boy...' Itachi giggled to himself and stuck his thumb inside his mouth. _

_He had a bad habit of biting on his nail especially his thumb but no one bother to correct him on it. _

_"Itachi, lets go...we're going to meet your new baby brother." Itachi jumped off his chair and ran into his mother's room before any adults could even blink. Itachi was curious to see what the baby looked like. Mikoto looked up and saw Itachi running towards her and immediately smile. _

_"Hi baby, come see your new brother Sasuke. He wants to meet you." She said, she help him up on her lap and noticed the strange look on Itachi's face when he look at her._

_ "Whoaaa, her tummy is big anymore..." Mikoto just noticed Itachi wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his friend. "Itachi? Look it's Sasuke..." Mikoto said, she handed him the baby. "Wow, he looks like me when I was a baby, mother! Shisui, do you want to hold him! Here he very light."_

_"Itachi, no! Give him here." Mikoto said as she grabbed the baby out of his hands. "Shisui, didn't wash his hands so he can't touch the baby..." Mikoto explained to him. Itachi just shook his head yes and stared at the baby. Fugaku walked inside afterwards and kissed his wife than the newborn baby._

_"Yes, this boy is so beautiful...welcome the world, son." Fugaku said. He was going to be a normal handsome boy, he just knew it. Itachi was happy at first but, shisui's words had got stuck in his head. What if his parents didn't love him anymore. Itachi raised his hand slapped the babies face red. This mad the infant hollowed in pain as his parents yell at the older brother._

_"Itachi! Why did you do that?! That was mean!" Mikoto yelled at him, she have to keep herself from hitting him, but she have to keep remembering that he was sick and it's not his fault._

_ "You...were going to hate me...Shisui said so, don't hate me."_

_"We would never hate you, we love you so much isn't that right Fugaku."_

_His father shook his head yes, "Apologize to your brother," Fugaku said quietly. Itachi looked down at the screaming infant and stick his tongue at it, "Bad," Itachi said quietly he pinched his brothers nose and refuse to let go of it, Sasuke started to cough because he couldn't breathe and he was to busy screaming._

_ "Itachi let go of him, now!" Fugaku yelled at him, he picked his son up and place him in an empty chair but he didn't stay still for long as he charge back up to attack the infant again. "Itachi, stop it! don't you dare get up again!" Fugaku screamed at him. "Fugaku, he might be a little too dangerous to be around the baby now." Mikoto said quietly. Itachi stopped immediately started to cry._

_ "Their going to put me away, Shisui! they're going to put me away! Stop them, stop them!" Fugaku didn't even want to touch him and Mikoto didn't even know if the child she was looking at was even hers. As terrible as it sounds she sometimes hope the doctors accidentally switched Itachi with with another child. _

_But, she just count her blessings...Something worst could have happen to their child._

_"Itachi, never we would never do something like that to you...Just please, Itachi. I'll take you home..." Fugaku took his hand and walked out._

_ Mikoto looked down at the screaming child and gently bounces him up and down on her lap trying to keep him quiet. "There, there shhhh...Itachi love you little Sasuke, he is really sick though so you have to excuse him." She whispered. the baby looked at her and quieted down._

_ "You are going to properly meet him again tomorrow, you know?" Sasuke let out a peep. "Now, he is your brother... You are just going to get use to him, but...I would never ever let him hurt you okay?"_


	4. Restraints

4.) Restraints

I can hear a small whimper coming from beside me, I turned around I see my brother finally opening his eyes after a few hours of being under sedation. He was weary at first then confused, Im guessing he doesn't know where he was or even remember the events that brought him to the emergency room.

"Sasuke...What on earth am I doing here? And who the hell are you!?" He turned his head to Madara.

"I'm your uncle Madara Uchiha, Itachi"

"Madara Uchiha..." Itachi repeated as he stared down the man.

"Why am I strapped down? Someone better explain to me what the fuck is going on!?" He suddenly turned his head to emptiness, and just slowly nodded his head. He was seeing his 'friends' again. Madara immediately snapped his fingers trying to get my brother's attention, I didn't know what the problem was with him talking to his 'friends' I thought it only matter which ones he talking to and his breakdowns.

"Itachi, focus...tell me who you talking?" Madara said, he almost had a strange tone in his voice...almost fear. Aniki didn't answer him , his eyes wonder around different areas of the room; sometimes they land on us but just for a few moments before moving around again. Then he tugged onto his restraints a little before saying "these?..." As if someone (something) asked about them. After that he pulled on them again a bit harder.

"Itachi, who is with you?" I asked worried it might be one of his violent hallucinations. "Shisui, foolish little brother...you know he always visits me!" He said. I sigh in relief it wasn't the bad ones, Shisui is one of his more calmer ones though he often give Itachi bad advice a time or two. "Thank goodness, don't worry Itachi is his old self." I sad to Madara, I smile at my brother before I hear the doctor walk in with the psychologist. "Here he is doctor, should I remove th- oh! Itachi you already awake?" The psychologist excused the other male doctor out and close the door behind him. "Itachi, this is your relatives I'm assuming...you know where you are right?" The psychologist tilted his rounded glasses. "

Yes, I know where I'm at I just don't know why...I haven't had a attack since I was eleven years old." Itachi said losing his patience. Itachi faced me as if I might answer him, then he suddenly gave me a weird look. He began to act hysterically and tries to reach me but, the restraints were still tying him down. I thought he finally remember what happen and got pissed at me but, it wasn't me he was after. "Get off him! Get off him, Aka!

As soon as I heard that name i automatically removed myself from the chair and move towards the door. Aka (Red) is nothing but a bunch of a red entity ,from my brothers description, that enjoys 'hitting' and 'scratching' me. Aniki has four ghost, three has been with him since he was first diagnosed but, Aka wasn't a part of Itachi's world till I was born...Mother told me Aka was just Itachi's funny way of dealing with a new sibling in the house...Aka brings Itachi's protective or bullying personality out, I really don't like Aka but at least he is not like the Man. As I think to myself I feel ridiculous to even talk about such things if they actually are real! But, to Itachi. They are as real as I am...

"Sasuke, Aka is hurting you! Run, RUN!" Itachi start thrashing back and forth, he was bruising his wrist from fighting his way through the restraints.

The doctor didn't even move a finger, he knew that Itachi was only just concern about my safety from one of his hallucinations. Madara on the other hand was freaking out... "Do something, He's trying to hurt Sasuke! For god sakes man!" Madara yelled.

Yes Aniki did try to hurt me a few hours ago but this time Aniki wasn't trying to do that. "Itachi is just seeing things, he is no threat to anyone at this moment, officer...he is fine. Itachi, explain who Aka is?" The psychologist asked.

"Aka, hates Sasuke...he tells me to hit him or he hits me...Get off of him!" Itachi attention was turned back to me. I should be used to it but, no...He was just terrifying to look at no matter how many years I had to deal with it. Itachi sense the fear in the room and immediately stop talking about his hallucination and try his best to convince me that he was normal. "Sasuke, no! I was just kidding, I'm better, don't get scared I was just kidding...Please, I'm better" I knew Itachi was lying. "Believe me otouto, Im all better!"

"Itachi how long has Aka been hurting Sasuke?" The doctor asked he placed his left hand on his forehead. Itachi look back at the doctor and shook his head. "I don't want to take about it anymore..." He tilt his head back towards me. I hear him mumbling 'Aka, please stop it' quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Mother, Mother!" It was 3:45am Mikoto was exhausted between hearing screams from a baby and screams from an ill eight year old. Itachi was having a nightmare, his screaming was the reason why the two year old was awake in the first place. "Sasuke try to sleep, he's mot after you...your brother is just having a bad dream. sleepp shhhh" Mikoto would get her husband to help out but, since they each take different shifts to care for Itachi it was her turn. this method was the only way they get their shared hours of sleep _

_"Mother, helpppp!"_

_Mikoto placed Sasuke back inside his crib and ran inside Itachi's bedroom to see what is the matter with him. She wanted to scream after seeing what her son was doing to himself, he was dragging his nails through his arms screaming and trying to rip the skin off his arms. Was he slipping again?_

_"Itachi! Stop, oh god baby stop!" She ran towards him and grab his arms. The wounds were deep but not life threating. "It won't come off my arms mother, I'm scared" Mikoto looked at Itachi as if he was a monster. "Baby, Stop that! Oh god not my baby!" Itachi let out another sobbed. "Mother they on me again! Please help me get them off, ewwww their going inside pull them out!" This was no nightmare, Itachi is going psychotic! _

_"SHUT UP! Please just shut up, you're not my son! What the hell are you!" Mikoto yelled, she was losing her patients eight years of dealing with this and for the first time she was afraid, AFRAID of her own child. _

_What if he would do the same to the baby, or her and her husband...locking his door at night doesn't work since Itachi manages to break to locks off. Itachi start to cry and dug his nails in his skin again. His mother really hurt his feelings, but it didn't stop himself from inflicting more pain upon himself. _

_"Itachi, stop that! For godsake stop that!" She grab his hands once more and stared at the tears in his eyes. "Im sorry, Im sorry I yelled at you...I was just worry. Please, stay still...I will clean that for you..." She got up and leave his room. Mikoto thought about injecting Itachi with Thorazine but, she have to attend to a crying baby so she has no time to hold down her son as she forces a needle in his arm. _

_She grab a bottle of antibiotics and rushed back into his room, she found him clawing at himself again but sighed. She grabbed his arms and gently clean them both trying her best to ignore his struggles and screams. "I love you, I love you..." She keep repeating in his ear. "You're okay, its all over..." Mikoto decided to go against her husbands words tonight and drive her son to the hospital, Itachi need a professional not an overprotective father. _

_She didn't want Sasuke to tag along, incase Itachi does something to him so she quickly took care of him and carried Itachi (regardless of the kicking and screaming) to the car._

_The ride there was Hell. Itachi kept kicking the chair and trying to escape out of the moving car, if not for the child lock on the door Itachi would of got hurt...never before she heard him scream the following words. "Let me go you stupid bitch! Or I will use my powers to kill you!" Mikoto try her best to ignore his outburst and not put her hands on him for saying those things. He repetitively hit his head against the seat and scratching his arms apart again. Mikoto felt some relief when she enter the Konoha institute for mental health. She allowed the doctors to take her son and she quickly drive herself home to get some rest._

_"Hold him down, Use the Restraints he is out of control! Kotesu get the rest of the team." Itachi fought from the hold of the five male doctors, fortunately they were stronger than him. "Itachi hold still its only going to be a prick " the doctor push the syringe inside his arm only to relax his muscles. Similar to what happens when you are under laughing gas but stronger. "Itachi, you are safe...you just stay still while we help you." The male nurse asked each nurse to grab one body part and holding the boy down. Itachi saw the restraints coming his way and immediately start shedding tears. "Nooooo, no... Don't please i'm not acting up please no..." He quietly sobbed, his vision was blurred by the medication and tears. "Pleaseee?"_

_'Itachi, they don't trust you! Its the babies fault he woke you up and made you upset! Kill it, you must go home and end its life.' A deep voice said. Itachi can't see who was speaking but he knows that voice._

_'No, Sasuke is good! He is nice to me!" Itachi argued back. The male nurses stared at him, they never seen child with such a severe case. They placed the covers over him; they decided it was best to let him rest first than ask and evaluate him in the later morning._

_Fifteen minutes after the ward has calm a new young doctor, fresh out of medical school, walk down the dark hallways, the only light was the enormous screened windows line side by side each other. He held in his left hand a stack of files on a young patient suffering from a severe illness, with his right hand he traces the mouth on the photograph thinking unholy thoughts. _

_Itachi Uchiha... _

_Age: 8 yrs_

_DOB: 06-09_

_Bloodtype:AB_

_Medical Condition:_

_-Very early on-set schizophrenia _

_-Bizarre behavior_

_-Mood swings_

_-Paranoiac_

_-Strange body movement: twitching, scratching, screaming involuntary_

_Parents say this medical conditions runs in the family blood line, a recent event an uncle of patient committed suicide driven by demonic illusions. Patient only by hospitalized two times each time by state orders. Patient is attending 3 hour private home tutors as a format of teaching._

_"My, my what a sick baby." The doctor said to himself, he finally reached Itachi's room and was surprised the boy was still tied to his bed, especially awake at this time. The doctor used his keycard to swipe and enter the room._

_"1...7...7...1...5...3...2...3...5...1...7...7...1 ..." Itachi was talking to himself, staring at the ceiling. Itachi was delusional but not slipping, he was aware that there was another person in the room but, didn't stop what he was doing. _

_"Hello there, my name is Orochimaru...You must be Fugaku's boy? Your father is well known around the area. Heh, Who would of thought that the Great Uchiha would produce such ill but, such beautiful offsprings." _

_"Go away, you don't interest at the moment..." Itachi coldly said. "Oh, Itachi we are just having a check up." Orochimaru said as he took out a pen and a blank piece of paper. "I have a few questions to ask, but each time you don't answer or take to long..." He slapped his clipboard on his lap. "You get a spanking." Orochimaru undo both leg straps._

_"I said go away, I don't want to send my friends after you." Itachi said quietly. Orochimaru noticed Itachi's finger nails clawing at the bed. 'The boy switches from one reality to another quickly.' Orochimaru thought to himself._

_"Do you know what is wrong with you? Why you are here?"_

_"I have undifferentiated schizophrenia , its what makes me really really bad!" Itachi scolded. Orochimaru smile grew wider, he likes his new victims wild."I hate me! Mother hates me! Father hates me! And I hate the way the baby screams when I get close to him, the baby is scared! Thats why I hate me! Sick Sick Sick Sick!" Itachi started to kick the doctor but Orochimaru was quick and grab both his legs up and pull down his pants. He used his clipboard as a paddled giving the boy five hard slaps; Orochimaru does not like to be kicked at. Orochimaru examine the brusies and smile. _

_"Oh, you can take a beating! I wonder what else you can take." _

_The next 72 hours..._

_Itachi was finally allowed to go home, when first saw his mother and brother waiting for him he ran towards her and hugged her as hard as possible. "please, mommy I learned my lesson!" Itachi cried as he smoother himself on her lower belly. Mikoto looked puzzled, never before Itachi called her 'mommy'. Itachi saw Sasuke and try to give him a hug but Sasuke backed away and hide behind his mother, Sasuke was use to seeing his brother so violent, always hurting him...he grew up fearing his brother. Itachi noticed it and step away from Sasuke._

_"Sorry, I scared you..." Itachi whimpered._

_Mikoto frowned, Sasuke refuse to interact with his older brother. "Mommy, don't let me go to the hospital again they will hold me and do mean things!" Itachi sobbed, Mikoto smiled and picked up her son. "Honey their trying to make you feel better thats all!"_

_"No, no mommy! It hurts! It hurts!" Itachi cried. His mother was not listening...she assumed it was just in his head just like everything else and kept walk out the hospital. As they walk away Itachi look behind him and saw his doctor smiling and waving at him, along with the man that always follow him._

_He wished both of them disappear!_


	5. Christmas Filler!

This is a kinda christmas chapter filler ...enjoy

* * *

Christmas was one of those rare moments that we acted like a regular family, minus the frequent attacks or the withdraws my brother have.

He always seemed more at peace with his thoughts around the holidays, I once asked father about his sudden change of attitude he only reply back.

"Sasuke, he still having difficulties coping with those bad thoughts in his head, he just trying his best not to have them effect the family this christmas."

I wished Itachi tried that hard everyday now. Maybe I don't have to continually pay for broken doors or daily tell the neighbors that they don't need to call the police. Again, we still have our better moments like on my birthday he bought me a brand new iPhone and five kisses on my cheek for yelling me at the day before.

Anyway, this Christmas was different...the first christmas we spent without our parents.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Itachi's POV-

_**"So Stupid, you are the reason they both died...You should kill yourself! Killl yourself! You disgust me, you are ugly and worthless."**_

"Shut up, and get out of my head!" I yelled, I grabbed my ears trying to block out the noise but, they just quick get louder.

_**"Go ahead, the knife is in the drawers...worthless..."**_

"I said SHUT UP!"

_**"You're going to cry? Heh, such a child..."**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Aniki! Who are you talking to?" I turned my head to see Sasuke rubbing his sleepy eyes, I probably woke him up again. I need to better control this thing or they are going to take me away from Sasuke, just like they took Mother and Father.

"Otouto, go back to sleep...don't get up again!" I yelled at him, my brain hurts.

All night I keep hearing these voices telling me to kill myself. I want to so badly, but Sasuke...I would destroy his spirit if I would end my life now, I am not that selfish. But they won't stop! I'm all out of medication and It's not like I can get them without an adult.

Sasuke quickly ran back to his room just like I told him, mainly fear that I might do something I will regret later. He probably scared of me, I don't blame him.

I would be afraid of me too. Christmas is coming soon and the voices won't stop, every hour on the hour they constantly tell me things and arguing with each other! And my hallucinations are not getting better, three weeks earlier the man came back and he would not stop following me where ever I go. I had a feeling he is watching me again and I quickly got out of bed and lock my door and closed the blinds.

Its 12:00 am now, haven't slept for 16 hours and I would never go back to sleep...the man might come in and kill me and Sasuke. Good thing Shisui is here to keep me company.

_**"Hey, man...you don't look to good."**_

"Tired"

Shisui wrapped his arm around me and give me a confronting hug.

_**"Tired..baby Itachi always tired, you should try to sleep. I keep him away**_."

"Don't call me baby, and no! I don't trust you..." The last time I trust Shisui to be the watch guard I found bugs all over my arms, the incident had me sent back into hospital.

Never again I'm going to let that repeat...especially with that molester around, I could see Shisui sigh and shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

_**"Hey kid let it go, My bad...come lay on my lap, let me sing you to sleep just like your mom used to do when you feel bad."**_ I don't remember when I feel asleep but It felt like it took forever, I tried to concentrate on Shisui's voice but literally hundreds of other voices came in all at once calling me terrible names, demanding me to kill myself or Sasuke in his sleep. When ever I listen more on the voices Shisui always tell me to focus on him but, it is so hard...

It's this stupid illness! I hate it, I hate it!

...I hate myself for being this way...I hate my parents for making me this way...I hate Sasuke...I love Sasuke...I hate Sasuke...I love Sasuke...

-Next Morning

Christmas morning, Sasuke was eating cereal filled with poison or milk...Whatever my brain is telling me, I on the other hand is eating left over pizza from dinner last night.

The voices won't stop, they keep telling me to hurt Sasuke, make him cry in pain, the voices are also telling me that I'm stupid for listening to the voices that are telling me hurt him.

My brain is rotten.

Why is Sasuke staring at me like that? He is giving me the evil eye. It is making me feel uncomfortable...I bet he hears the voices and think I'm some sort of monster sent to kill him. Stupid brat! Oh god I shouldn't call Sasuke that! But why is he glaring at me?

"Otouto, I would like it if you would stop staring at me like that..."

Sasuke, drop his spoon as if I caught him off guard. "What, Aniki I'm not staring at you...I haven't looked up from me bowl..."

_**"See, you're so stupid...He wasn't looking at you! Fucking bastard..."**_

_**"He's lying to you, I told you he would lie to you."**_

_**"Look he's eating the poison you're making him eat poison!"**_

_**"He doesn't care..."**_

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke just went back to eating his breakfast, the bugs were on his spoon! As quickly as possible I slapped the spoon out of his hand before it entered his mouth.

"Sasuke don't!" The spoon landed on the floor and I realized there were no bugs on it, just cereal...I didn't even bother to look at my brother, he probably think I'm some sort of nutcase._** "Screw up"**_

"Please stop..." I mumbled to myself, I can't stand it anymore...these hallucinations are out of control! I need medication...maybe I won't scare Sasuke anymore. I feel so bad that he have to take care of me at such a young age, why does he love me so much?

"Aniki, you need to go to the doctor...they can help your brain from feeling sick."

"No, you don't understand they will take me away from you!" I screamed at Sasuke, I must have scared him because he back his chair up away from me.

"Who's they, aniki?"

I don't even know who they are...the doctors, the police, the man...who are they?

"Don't let them take me away from you...I promise I will get better..."

"You liar, you never keep your promises..." Did Sasuke just called me a liar? He's probably right. "I promise, it will just take a long time but...but I will get better and I'm going to be the one who take care of you." I smile to reassure him that I'm not lying.

"Okay..."

I look at the christmas tree, there were no presents underneath it...it's kinda sad, I wasn't able to get him presents this year. No job...at age eleven I look and sound old enough to at least be fifteen but I'm too disable to focus on a simple task.

Thats how I got released from my last job as a Wal-Mart greeter, my boss told me I ran out on the streets chasing after something that doesn't exist and almost got struck by two moving vehicles, worried about my health he just had to let me go. We're almost out of money, I can't afford to live in our home for long and I spent our parent life savings on the funerals.

I don't know what to do.

Sasuke finished his food quickly and got up to go to his room. I stopped them before he made it half way upstairs. I want to spend Christmas together as a family.

"Otouto, don't you want to sit next to me on the couch..." I really want my brother to keep me company, and to show him that his brother isn't as scary as he thinks; I am a nice big brother.

"Um, no I just want to go to my room..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Please...I really want you with me." If I have to I would get on my knees and cry.

"Okay, but I can you do something for me?"

"Yes anything"

"I'm really curious about what going on inside your brain." Sasuke stared at me with curiousity.

"He's working for them! He wants to kill you, kill him before he kills you!"

"Sit with me and I answer any question you have."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head and followed me to the living room, we sat close to each other and snuggled. I like being near him.

Sasuke grabbed the blanket that was placed on the arm and wrap it around our bodies. He placed his head on my lap.

"Itachi, does your head hurt when the people start talking to you?" He reached out to stroke my forehead.

"Yes, alot."

"Oh...well, where do they live at the people in your head and Shisui where does he live at?"

"They live in my head and Shisui lives in another world...He doesn't want me to tell you where it is though."

"Why?" I stared at Sasuke, just studying his face. "Sasuke, ask me another question like that, please."

He shook his head yes and sat up. "I don't want to ask anymore questions...Can we make snow angels! Let's go play outside!" He sound so excited. He didn't even bother to wait for me to reply. He put on his winter coat and boats, I was about go to my room to put on my winter coat but, Sasuke left a knife out.

_**"Go ahead and do it, I bet you don't have the balls..."**_

-Sasuke POV-

Aniki has been inside for while maybe I should go check on him. I went inside the house and called for him but he didn't answer...again I called his name but he won't answer back. I had no idea why but, I started to cry...What if big brother hurt him. I walk deeper into the house and noticed a pool of blood near the kitchen.

"Ahhhhh, Aniki! Nooo Noooo Nooo!" Itachi was laying face down in a pool of blood, and he is not moving. I turned him over and saw in his hand a knife and cut marks on the other arm, deep ones.

"Aniki, What did you do?" I asked him. He wouldn't wake up. Big brother wouldn't wake up!

Itachi is going to be mad at me but I gotta call anambulance. Aniki needs help.

It took alone time for the doctors to finishing talking care of Itachi, I didn't like the ride in the ambulance.

The paramedics were asking me werid questions about my brother and how were we living. I was sitting right next to Itachi, he was staring at me with tears in his eyes...I knew he wanted to say something but he was able to around the doctor who was in charge at this hour.

"My, you have quite a history...let me introduce myself my name is Kakashi. I'm the psychiatrist at this hour, Itachi you have been without medication for a while haven't you."

Aniki didn't look at him. Kakashi turned his attention to me.

"Its okay, He was going in and out of reality for alone time but these will make him some what normal again...How old are you?" He handed me a bottle of pills.

"I'm six...You're not going to take him away! Are you!?"

"Your brother is...unstable, his brain is much more complex than ours, let me show you." He started banging his fist against the door at a steady pace. "This is how our brains functions."

He banged his fist against the door again but faster and off rhythm. "That is your brother's brain...he needs to stay here for a while. We will find you a place to stay."

"Nooo! Don't take him away from me, Sasuke he going to tear us apart...let me go! Don't tear us apart please!" Itachi screamed, tears were running down his eyes... He really doesn't want us separated.

Kakashi stared at him emotionless. "Itachi, you're sick but, I'm amazed that you are able to keep yourself this well control for this long...I tell you this, I am willing to make a deal with you."

* * *

And thats it...sorry its not really a Xmas speacial bit its based in christmas so I guest that counts...the rest of this is going to revealed later in some other chapter. This is just a filler chapter so the next Actual chapter is after this on


	6. Patient 10102293

**Sorry this is rushed but I want to get this published before new year!so forget those old acquaintances for auld lang syne and have a Happy new years!**

**Addition, I didn't even bother to reread this chapter because Im typing this while entertaining some party guest so forgive me for it being suckish or short...I promise to make it up at some point.**

* * *

5.)Patient #10102293

"Now I am going to ask you some questions, please answer them truthfully." The psychologist asked. Itachi just slowly nodded his head and turned to me, just staring.

"Okay, Question #1: How are you feeling today?"

"..."

"Are you focusing on me?" He re-adjust his glasses.

"Yes sir, I don't know how I feel..."

"#2: How old are you?"

"21 years old"

"Still a child, How long has these hallucinations been bothering you?" Itachi didn't answer the doctor right away. He was deciding on if he wanted or not. Madara wasn't as patient as thought, he snapped.

"Dammit! Itachi answer the damn question, its not that hard...How long have you been having these fucking delusions!"

He shouted as he grip on my brother chin so their eyes can meet. Itachi really was bothered by the man shouting in his ear, I actually was afraid he might break through the tight restraints and try to kill the officer.

"No...its okay, I don't want to kill him..." He whispered. Madara let go of Itachi and stormed out of the room, I followed right behind him to figure out why he just blow up just now.

"Sasuke, let me talk to your brother alone...you get him situated." I nodded my head as the doctor lock us outside the room.

Back in the waiting room, again but things are much more quieter than a few hours ago. "What was that back in there!?"

"What was what?" He said so stupidly, I can't believe it! "Why were you pestering him to answer those questions!?" Madara stared at me before sighing.

"Sasuke, did I ever told you what happen to my brother?"

"No, you never even told me you have one." Madara sat in a chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Izuna, was just like him...He was diagnosed a very severe form of schizophrenia, sadly my parents, more my father thought he can cure him without medication...He was so violent, every hour on the hour he attacks us or screams at the air, he soon can no longer tolerate the voices and demands in his head and jumps off the roof. He died instantly Sasuke."

I stared at him. I never would of guess...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hey, did you men hear what going on with that psycho Fugaku is trying to raise. He was just sent back home for the third time this month." Inabi said as he pour a cup of saki for Yashiro._

_"I heard he went to that imaginary world of his, Heh! I don't want to live in his world but I don't mind visiting if it get me close to that hot nurse in the hospital!" Tekka laughed as he toast off to Inabi who was just nodded to the conversation._

_They didn't hear Fugaku walk in._

_"Leave my son alone..." Fugaku said so coldly to the policemen sitting at at table. They were drunk and just happen to be making fun of the police of chief son, Fugaku overheard their conversation and quickly intervene._

_"If I hear another word about his condition from either you or anyone from this department mouths again best believe I'll do more that suspend you from your duties..." His threat was made clear and brought the room to silence as he left. _

_Not the first time Itachi's name has been thrown around the workplace, actually it was a common topic._

_ "Did you hear? you know he was? that boy is a psycho, why can't they control their child?" always those words, and it made Fugaku hurt and angry that his child is the laughing stock of the entire force. He know he can't prevent them from talking but, it doesn't hurt to try._

_"Honey, do you want to play with your brother? Itachi really wants you to talk to him more..." Mikoto smiled as she gentle tries to push her youngest out into Itachi's bedroom. _

_"Noooo, mommy...he's so scary..." Sasuke was still learning to talk so Mikoto still couldn't understand his baby accent, _

_"Itachi, won't hurt you...he took all his medicine and I made sure he is calm enough go ahead." She decided to pick the baby up completely and drop him in Itachi's room right in front of him._

_ Itachi automatically smiled, "Hi, What do you want to play?" Itachi asked innocently, Sasuke stared at him before wailing for him mom to take him away from his brother._

_ Itachi was hurt, so hurt he himself started to cry._

_ "Sasuke? Please don't be...*sniff*...don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you" He wiped the tears on his sleeve and try to reach out to hold his baby brother's hand but Sasuke quickly wrapped it around his mother neck._

_Itachi stared right back at his mother with water in her eyes and she only sighed. _

_"Sasuke go to your room let me talk to your brother, afterwards you and I need a little chat." Sasuke nodded was and ran away. _

_"Come here my sweet baby." She said, she sat the end of his bed and he climbed onto her lap._

_ "He doesn't love me...he thinks I'm a *sniff* monster!" Itachi cried in his mother's chest, he just want Sasuke to spend more time with him, to love him. _

_"Its okay honey, you are not a monster! You're my little boy...same with your brother, if you want Sasuke to spend time with you you have to let him warm up to your condition, then I want you to not hurt him as much...I known its not your fault but do try." Mikoto gently place him back on the floor and stood up to go into Sasuke's bedroom._

_"Your mom is pretty and she is nice. I want a mom like her." Shisui whispered in Itachi's ear._

_ "Hi, Shisui. I didn't hear you come in...how did you get here?"_

_"Shhh...they are coming back." Shisui said he ran into Itachi's closet just before Sasuke and Mikoto came back in. "...now you remember what I told you right?" Sasuke nodded his head yes and plop himself on the floor with his dinosaur held in front of him, just in case._

_"Sasuke, may I hold him?" Itachi asked with a wide smile. Sasuke would've rejected but his mother was supervising the two brothers so he had no choice but to give it to him._

_ Itachi gently hugged the bear, it smelt like baby he thought himself. "He's so soft." Sasuke smile a tiny bit, his brother might not be scary after all. "Brother! Play" he got on his feet and held his hand out for his to hold. "Play hide and seek" Itachi smiled and take his hand._

_"Be safe boys, don't wander to far in the house where I can't get to you." Mikoto shouted as her children ran off, she hope Itachi won't do anything dangerous with Sasuke and that Sasuke himself won't provoke him._

_As she was going to the kitchen the phone ranged._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, this is Karin I work in the mental health division of the Konoha hospital. We would like to have little Itachi over for an Over night evaluation. Today at 2pm we will look forward in seeing you."_

_"Thank you." Mikoto hang up the phone and noticed it was 12:30 already, it was an hour drive to the hospital she feels bad for cutting there fun time short but she need to get him ready to go._

_The car ride was pretty quiet minus Itachi's many questions and the conversation with his 'friend' Shisui. Itachi was oddly happy today, it made Mikoto warm inside. She kissed him goodbye and send him away as soon as they were at the hospital._

_"Now little Itachi, we're going to pit you in a group with people with severe conditions similar to you." The nurse said as she take Itachi's hand and guided him into a room with six other people._

_ Itachi saw an older male smiling at him, his face was heavily pierced he had strawberry blonde hair and odd eye colors; how was this man allowed to be a doctor, the young genius know that it was just not appropriate for a doctor to have this sort of appearance but he didn't want to insult him._

_"You must be Itachi, come have a seat with Deidara." Itachi looked at the man with a confused expression. _

_"Heh, I'm Deidara!" Said a blonde teen right next to him. Itachi took his place next to Deidara and sat quietly._

_"Okay, let me introduce everyone. This is Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Obito."_

_"I told you my name is Tobi!" Obito yelled back. He crossed his arms and pouted. _

_"Im sorry, Obito...I mean Tobi has a split personality" The doctor said as he wrote in a clipboard. "I'm doctor Pein and you're my youngest patient."_

_"What wrong with you?" Deidara asked. "I have VEOS it just make me have voices in my head and hallucinations, sometimes I go into psychosis. Other than that I'm normal."_

_"Oh so you're a fucking nutcase! Hah!"_

_Itachi glared at the teen. "What is wrong with you?"_

_"Deidara has anger issues, especially when someone talk about his shitty clay art. Just give me play dough I can do the same." Kisame laughs. Deidara jumped up and attacked Kisame for talking bad about his art._

_"Get off him!" Pein yelled as he pry to two off. Itachi already know that this entire group is going to be trouble. He was ready to go when another nurse came in. A female with blue hair and a lip ring. "May I borrow Patient #10102293? He need to take his medication around this hour."_

_"Thats not my name!" Itachi screamed at her as he throw a metal chair at her, she was quick enough not to get hit by it. "Thats not my name!"_

_The entire group stared at Itachi in horror. "Thats what ever doctor call me, instead of mine name! Because, I'm a freak doesn't me you can't call me by my name."_

_The nurse was shock but at the same time she was use to people with rage outburst in the hospital too._

_"Forgive me, Itachi. Please take your medicine." She asked him as she handed him it. The medication was Thorazine but to Itachi they were poison pills, the same ones that his mother gives him that makes his friends go to sleep, but it doesn't help with the severe dangerous ones._

_He hated medication but if it helps him get better to make his parents happy he would take anything._


	7. Crazy

**This chapter doesn't have a word that makes Itachi upset otherwise irritated. So it really isn't a forbidden word, though he really hate it. Sorry for taking forever you know I'm lazy and I get brain farts.**

* * *

"Their watching me..."

"Who is watching you?" The psychologist asked his asked his patient. Itachi, he has been left in the care of doctors for awhile. He's been released of his restraints but security is on stand by incase his hallucinations order Itachi to strike. "They...always...whispering. So many... It's hard to listen."

"Itachi, these are hallucinations. Beings living only in your mind, try to come back to our world." The doctor order, Itachi still focus on the moving creatures around him, most were calling his name others were telling him to jump out the window. He felt he need to but the staff around him is making him stop. His thoughts are so out of place, everything was so confusing. He pulled his legs towards his chest and rocked back and forth quietly.

The doctor looked at his charts that has been marked down: _"Been off medicine for years, hard to separate hallucinations from reality. Permeant hospitality is acquired at this point. "_

He pulled out his flashlight and shined it at the young man."His eyes are not following the beam, he is so far off reality, I never seen a case so severe." He places the flashlight back into his pocket and look at his patient. _"Hallucinations on a daily basis, rage outburst, suicide attentions and high risk of harm to others. Why have you not been committed early?" _

"Sasuke, my otouto, fears we will be separated." Itachi mumbles as he rocks back and forth, back and forth. His arms were close to his chest, everything around him was getting closer.

"Separated, that nonsense. He will able to have visiting time with you every weekday, you two will always have private time alone." The doctor smile trying to reassure him that. Itachi didn't even look up at him, he just ignore all the things he had to promise it was all a lie and he knows it.

_**'He's going to lock you up with all the other nuts, crazy psycho killer**_.'

The voices in Itachi head are teasing him again. _**'Kill him, kill the doctor or he will kill you. Look he has a knife, what are you doing just sitting there. You are going to die! He's work for them they will brainwash you, kill him now...Kill yourself.**_" The voices are increasing more and more in numbers, telling him many orders and commands.

"I want to jump," Itachi quietly mumble. "out of that window."

"Why, you will die?" The doctor said he began to get nervous.

"The man is telling me to jump." The guards slowly try to grab his arms but Itachi leap of the bed and try to kill himself by running to the window. Before he reached it one guard yanked him back and tackled him to the ground. Itachi screamed he want to die over and over again.

"Itachi stop! We are here to help but you have to stop." The doctor yelled. Itachi start to fight the guards by biting, hitting, scratching. He was acting like a salvage animal, it must if been some miracle for the men to strap him to the bed.

"I want to die! I want to die!"

The doctor exhale heavily, Itachi truly was a severe case. Hallucinations at 90% of the time. The man lives his entire life mainly involve in his 2nd world that is in his head, to him the real world could possible be a fake as the images his mental mind is deceiving him with. Yes, Itachi Uchiha was his most difficult and rarest case he has to deal with. The doctor walked out the room to speak with the brother about his brother permanent stay till more chance in his behavior.

"Sasuke-sama, over here please."

-Sasuke's POV-

"Sasuke-sama, over here please."

I heard the doctor who was talking to my brother call my name from the door. I ran to him as fast as possible curious to know what could be done.

"Sasuke, you should have brought that poor boy here years ago. I mean look at him, he literally confuse on whats real or not, his psychotic episodes, suicidal attempts. Its obvious your brother is not fully well in the head. I decide the best thing to do is to get him back on the medication as soon as possible and keep him in the psychiatric ward for a long, long time. Consider this as a be break on your part." The doctor said.

I want to break down and cry, I don't want to leave my only family in the hospital. My brother, but I do want him to get better.

I hope he gets better soon.

Madara drop me off him and said he'll come back tomorrow morning to check on me. I nodded my head and closed the door. I didn't bother to journey to the sofa I just drop there and cried in my palm, my poor brother is all alone for the first time of his life same as me. I don't know where to start from, usually I was always preoccupied by Itachi's constant screaming and hitting sometimes he would just be in a complete catatonic state for hours but, now that he's the states problem I don't know what to do.

I regret calling the police on him and again I regret not getting him help earlier, god knows if one day he would just completely and permanently loose connections to the real world and be trapped in the other world his mind has created. Doctors said thats not how to mental illness work but more and more I picture my older brother becoming this feral creature or a serial killer running lose on the streets. I look around me, the walls are covered in starches, punch holes and etc. doors are broken off the hinges and things were tossed out of there place. Yes, I this was done while my brother was...

I should stop thinking about Itachi, yeah thats it. He will be find, no he will be better. I hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"No, no! Oh god. They are all over me!" Itachi screamed. Sasuke could hear his brother screams from the other room and ran as fast he could to see what was wrong with him. Sasuke busted through the room and switched on the bedroom lights, he was glad his brother was still strapped to his bed (For safety in case he goes insane and start looking for knives). _

_Itachi was thrashing wildly against his bed, he claims the bugs has come back and is eating his flesh again. Sasuke didn't see anything but old scars from the last time he saw bugs. It was amazing how his 18-year-old brother could be very intelligent and wise but, as soon as he let his hallucinations take over his mind he is defenseless and almost childlike, it's not like switched personalities or anything like that. It was because he is afraid of whats going inside of his head._

_"Please aniki, they are not real you have to fight them." Sasuke said quietly as he place his hand on his brother's forehead and try to hush him to sleep. It was pointless to convince someone who has been seeing things since birth that these things are not real, hell Sasuke could be fake too for all he knows. Itachi still was seeing the images, he just keep throwing himself all over the bed screaming as if someone was causing him great pain. Sasuke went on his knees and begin to cry, seeing his brother like that literally just kills him inside. How could he help his brother, it soon hit him that years ago a man by Kakashi has given him his number if he ever want to contact him when he agree to their deal._

...-.-.-.-.-...

'_Let's make a deal'_

_Sasuke listen quietly for Kakashi to go on. Kakashi sat at the foot of the hospital bed._

_"Work for me, I promise you the duties preform will be beyond difficult. But, on the bright side it will help build character and help him too."_

_Sasuke look at his poor brother in the bed, its sad that most of the memories young Sasuke have of his brother is all about him battling his mental illness. "Will it help him feel better?" Sasuke asked sadly. He is worried his brother might kill himself again listening to those awful voices. Even though Itachi said there are some good ones all of the voices are pure evil to Sasuke. "I promise you the work won't be easy, you will sweat, cry and or even bleed. The exact type of work that will put hair on and boy's chest and official call him a man. It builds character." _

_Sasuke thought deep to himself wondering if he should take his offer. Before he even answered there was another thing added._

_"But that is only part of our deal Sasuke...once you mature a bit you will understand your duties in the second part." Kakashi said staring at the boy with a serious face._

_Sasuke once again thought about the decision he was making before giving final answer._

_"No, he is my brother. I don't trust you...I don't trust nobody, I don't need your or anyones help, got it?!" Sasuke scowled at the doctor he wrapped his small arms around his insane brothers neck. Kakashi noticed how devoted the younger brother was to help his sibling and reached in his pocket to get him his business card._

_"Contact me when you want to speak, you are free to go once I prescribe you these pills. No refills incase you decided to make some sort of underground business with the antipsychotics,"_

_Kakashi proceed to the door and look back at the boys._

_"he won't last long. The day you turn your back on him he is going to snap like a twig."_

_Sasuke glared at him as he walked out the run. Still holding his brother he whispered in his ear. "We'll show him you are not crazy. You're just sick..."_

...-.-.-.-.-...

Sasuke pulled the card out of his black jeans pocket and dial the number on the card with his cell phone. He wonder if Kakashi still know who he was its been years since they last met.

Itachi was in a straitjacket hitting his head against the walls, the cameras was watching him being aware that he still be a dangerous threat even if restrain.

He was an experiment.

The doctor is studying the brain waves of a schizophrenic without any medication or therapy sessions. Itachi came at the perfect time, he was also the perfect subject. They have yet to see him in his psychotic state but there was times he came close, they assume he was trying his best to fight it off but thats not what they want. They want him to completely give in to his illness and witness his behavior towards it. In order to do that they decided to give him the worst possible treatment yet to spark something in the man.

A male nurse came inside his cell and drop a plate off poorly prepared food in front of him and walked out without releasing Itachi from the jacket. One thing Itachi didn't like actually there were several things he didn't like but being bounded like a dog was one of them. And they always do it so tightly to like he was going to leap out and attack them, which was highly likely but he doesn't know this fact for himself, when he does these sort of things the world sort of blackout.

Itachi refuse to eat the food. Its weird, its bubbling, moving and speaking to him. No, wait it is now laughing at him hysterically. Now it is chanting.

'_**Crazy...crazy...you're fucking crazy!'**_

Over and over again. Each time louder than the other, Itachi start beating his head against the walls again trying to get that hideous taunting out of his head. Itachi was at his breaking point, a tears came down his eyes. He screamed as loud as he could at the talking food, he wasn't even using actually words just gibberish.

While he was speaking to the talking food he couldn't help but wish his parent were here to help him. Dammit, It was all his fault. If he haven't been so needy and crazy maybe Sasuke wouldn't put him here in the first place.

_**'Crazy...crazy...You're fucking crazy!'**_

The food was taunting him again. Itachi hated the word crazy.

The doctor was watching him on the monitors. Taking very descriptive notes on their patient, he only been there for a short moment and already gave the doctors so much information. Itachi might have more than one serious illness. Off to the next phase of the experiment, electroshock.


End file.
